Apertando o Gatilho Cósmico
Ricardo Rosas A entrada no novo milênio trouxe novamente à tona 2001, Uma odisséia no espaço, um dos clássicos de Stanley Kubrick. Típico da febre espacial dos 60/70, 2001 espelha o mesmo imaginário space age que gerou, entre outras coisas, a hipótese de migração espacial humana ou as teorias de imortalidade e prolongamento da vida, pelos defensores da criogenia. Que alguns destes sonhos tenham sido vislumbrados pela comunidade científica no bojo da exploração espacial americana não é nenhuma novidade. Surpreendente mesmo é descobrir que muitos deles na verdade surgiram no seio da contracultura americana, isso mesmo, no lado oposto do establishment acadêmico-político, estimulados por uma de suas visões mais originais e pirantes. Segundo esta hipótese visionária, estaríamos no limiar de uma mudança evolutiva que englobaria a física avançada, estudos psicodélicos e a hipótese de vida fora da Terra. Robert Anton Wilson, o sintetizador dessa influente visão, o cara que linkou tantos dados diversos, é hoje cultuado tanto por cyberteóricos, freaks do Sillicon Valley, extropianos e crionistas, como por anarquistas, conspiradores, magos do Caos e ativistas contraculturais. Entre outros, o autor de quadrinhos Grant Morrison, o crítico cultural Erik Davis, o anarco-sufi Hakim Bey ou, quando estava vivo, o cultuado escritor Philip K. Dick. Robert Anton Wilson é uma dessas figuras que são referência básica para entender uma época de transição e mudança de valores como foram os anos 60-70 e como, ao que tudo indica, se configura o início do terceiro milênio. E não apenas por sua atualidade, em consonância com as pesquisas em torno de uma SuperInteligência ou Cérebro Global conectando tudo, ou mesmo o boom de teorias conspiratórias no fim dos anos 90, o fato é que Wilson sintetizou, melhor que ninguém, os insights mais penetrantes da pesquisa psicodélica de seus contemporâneos, unindo estudos de magia sexual, meditação, física quântica, circuitos mentais e sufismo, visando fornecer uma visão de mundo que preparasse o ser humano para mudanças evolutivas de percepção e existência. Por outro lado, seus livros normalmente nos enredam numa teia de estudos, fatos, coincidências, que começam a ter um sentido que mescla reflexões científicas com dados míticos, simbólicos e auto-biográficos, numa rede sincrônica e conspiratória. Tendo trabalhado como editor associado da Revista Playboy (66-71) e sempre lidando com temas fronteiriços em livros como Sex and Drugs, Wilson teve acesso em primeira mão aos manuscritos de William Burroughs para Almoço Nu e foi amigo de Alan Watts e Timothy Leary, com quem chegou a escrever alguns livros. Wilson entrevistou Leary na lendária casa de Millbrook, e visitou-o diversas vezes no período de prisão da década de 70. É dessa época que data a estória de um de seus livros fundamentais, Cosmic Trigger (1977, And/Or Press) ou Gatilho Cósmico, a pedir uma tradução urgente em português. Cosmic Trigger é um livro muito especial, em vários aspectos. De leitura fluente e bem humorada, nada nele, no entanto, é muito o que parece. Ensaio científico, biografia, tese conspiratória, piração, Cosmic Trigger tem de tudo um pouco. Nele Wilson nos envolve em suas indagações sobre a seita secreta dos Illuminatti e conexões que esta e suas congêneres, como os sufis ou a Golden Dawn, teriam com a estrela Sírius B. No caminho, passa por autores, acontecimentos de sua vida, teorias, números, símbolos, sinais, contatos, que pouco a pouco nos prendem numa trama incrível de coincidências. O título vem de uma indagação de um astrônomo inglês, Robert K.G. Temple, sobre o impacto de seu livro, The Syrius Mystery, que levantava hipóteses de vida na estrela Syrius B. Entre outras coisas, Temple especulava sobre conhecimento que os egípcios e a tribo africana dos dogons teriam da estrela, muito antes de sua descoberta por astrônomos na segunda metade do século 20, uma vez que esta é invisível a olho nú. As teses de Temple conectam Wilson ao que ele chama, segundo o Dr. John Lilly, de Centro de Controle da Coincidência Cósmica, que começa a linkar os estudos e acontecimentos em que Wilson nos conduz. A magia tântrica e os escritos de Aleister Crowley, os paralelos entre várias seitas secretas e os Illuminatti, o encontro de Wilson com um “mescalito”(gnomo ou alien), as teses sobre abduções extraterrestres do Dr. Jacques Vallée em The Invisible College, o número 23 sugerido por William Burroughs, a meta-programação mental proposta pelo Dr. John Lilly, os ensinamentos de autoconhecimento do místico George Gurdjieff, a conspiração em torno de Wilhelm Reich, a sincronicidade de Jung, tudo tem um ponto nodal, um nexo de ligação no Gatilho Cósmico. Seja através da recorrência constante de símbolos como a estrela Cão, o deus Hórus e sua cabeça de falcão ou fênix, o olho-na-pirâmide, ou o anagrama dog-god, seja na Rede invisível que Wilson vê ligando o assassinato do Presidente Kennedy, a vida de seus amigos fundadores do Discordianismo ou mesmo de Uri Geller, a cadeia de coincidências de Cosmic Trigger pouco a pouco nos coloca dentro de um mundo interconectado de temas que se repetem, beirando o que Wilson chamou de Capela Perigosa (Chapel Perilous), onde se está no meio do mistério e dentro dele. Toda essa trama pop-conspiratória é também a estória de Wilson, que nos conta tudo com a naturalidade de uma conversa casual. De uma maneira muito divertida, Wilson incorpora as personas mais diversas como o Cético, o Libertário ou o Xamã. A idéia da Rede, que lhe fora sugerida pela esposa de Alan Watts, Jano, e que ecoa a teoria bootstrap (de uma teia da vida) de Fritjof Capra, serviria para desvelar os sinais cada vez mais frequentes de que estaríamos à beira de uma intensa mudança evolutiva. Mais que isso, comprovaria, desde milhares de anos atrás, o contato da humanidade com entidades extraterrestres. Isso se afiguraria no conhecimento arcano de diversas seitas e grupos secretos ao longo da história, fossem eles persas, egípcios, babilônios, neo-platônicos, sufis ou gnósticos. O desenrolar dos fatos chega ao pico da sincronicidade em 73. Numa experiência meditativa com Sirius B, no período entre julho e agosto - tido pelos egípcios como de maior probablidade de contato com a estrela - a projeção astral o leva até Timothy Leary. Este, estando preso e impossibilitado de contactá-lo, aparecerá meses depois com os relatos das Starseed Transmissions. Leary teria realizado, nos “dias de cão” de julho-agosto de 73, sessões de telepatia com mais três pessoas para buscar contato com alguma inteligência superior. As “canalizações” resultantes destas sessões teriam sido sumarizadas nas “Transmissões da Semente-Estrela” (não confundir com o livreto do mesmo nome do médium Ken Carey, datado de 78-79). As Starseed Transmissions diziam, entre outras mensagens: “O objetivo da evolução é produzir sistemas nervosos capazes de se comunicar e retornar à rede galáctica onde nós, seus pais interestelares, os esperamos.” “Vocês estão para descobrir a chave para a imortalidade na estrutura química do código genético, dentro do qual vocês vão encontrar a escritura da vida.” “Vocês descobrirão a chave para a inteligência incrementada dentro da química do sistema nervoso”. “Total liberdade, responsabilidade e harmonia interespécies farão a viagem possível.” Frases como essas, verdadeiros vírus de linguagem ou memes, como as emissões em VALIS, de Philip K. Dick, fazem das Starseed Transmissions um precioso documento de época e podem ser contrapostos no mesmo zeitgeist que gerou 2001. Pertencem à fase menos lembrada de Timothy Leary, entre a época áurea do LSD e sua mais recente faceta cyberpunk. Vemos, à epoca de Starseed, Leary defendendo a famosa sequência SMI2LE, uma transformação evolutiva que nos prepararia para a Migração Espacial(SM), Inteligência ao Quadrado (I2) e Extensão da Vida(LE). Leary se voltaria neste período para a busca de uma evolução que nos permitisse viver no espaço sideral e manter contato com entidades alienígenas. A sincronicidade das experiências de Wilson com as “canalizações” de Leary e seus três auxiliares só parece confirmar as suspeitas do autor de Cosmic Trigger. Mas a espiral de acontecimentos reserva uma tragédia para Wilson. A morte de sua filha muda radicalmente sua vida, marcando o início de uma fase de reflexões profundas, que perfazem a segunda parte do livro. O gatilho cósmico agora é acionado num novo nível. Com os dados recolhidos ao longo do percurso, Wilson parte para a análise. As evidências de contato e conhecimentos ocultos sobre Syrius ao longo da história são interpretadas nos diversos pontos nodais entre fatos e dados coincidentes. Valendo-se da física quântica, Wilson então aprofunda sua hipótese de contato estudando o Teorema de Bell, formulado como resposta à demonstração do efeito de Einstein-Rosen-Podolsky(ERP). O ERP pretendia invalidar a fisica quântica, demonstrando a impossibilidade de certas partículas estarem em contato instantâneo mesmo se em pontos opostos do universo. O Teorema de Bell sugere três interpretações possíveis ao efeito ERP: A mecânica do Quantum falha e/ou a objetividade falha e/ou falha a localização. As alternativas de realidade derivadas do Teorema permitiriam pensar em possibilidades como viagem no tempo, psicocinese, realidades paralelas, comunicação extraterrestre, conexões sincrônicas e acasuais, entre outras. Sob esta perspectiva, nada do que Wilson relatara e presenciara na primeira parte do livro ficaria fora das possibilidades da física quântica avançada. Louco demais, Broder? A física quântica explica. Pra detonar de vez, Wilson salta do terreno da especulação científica para o coração da pesquisa psicodélica, com o estudo que Timothy Leary fez sobre os oito circuito mentais do ser humano. Esta parte, disponível em português no Rizoma, enfoca o cerne da evolução visionária projetada por Leary para o homem do futuro. O uso evolutivo dos dois hemisférios cerebrais, as transformações neuro-elétrica, neuro-genética e neuro-atômica, entre vários outros “pontos de mutação”, permitiriam nossa subida às estrelas. Esse visionarismo tecno-psicodélico participa do espírito futurista do pós-guerra americano tanto quanto a criação mesmo da Nasa, a arquitetura utópica de Paolo Soleri, o projeto Biosphera (que começou como projeto privado para a colonização de Marte), as sociedades criônicas da Califórnia pesquisando a imortalidade ou toda a recente obsessão por fenômenos ufológicos. Mas o que torna a tese dos “oito circuitos mentais” absolutamente revolucionária é o conceito de drogas como tecnologias mentais, muito antes das recentes investidas no assunto de cyberteóricos como Sadie Plant em Information War in the Age of Dangerous Substances. Na visão de Wilson, psicoativos como LSD ou Ketamina poderiam incrementar um processo de desprogramação (desfazendo “túneis de realidade” egóicos) que nos permitiria dar o “salto quântico” da evolução. Wilson não pára por aí. O número de circuitos mentais, oito, teria uma estranha recorrência em várias doutrinas, como na pitagórica e sua Lei das Oitavas, na oitava de energia dos místicos, nos 64(8x8) hexagramas do I-Ching, na cadeia de 64 codons de DNA, nos múltiplos de 8 da geometria sinérgico-energética do arquiteto visionário Buckminster Fuller, ou nas oito famílias de Elementos da Tabela Periódica de Mendeleyev. Essa constante referência à oitava foi aprofundada por Leary e Wilson em dois outros livros(The Periodic Table of Evolution e The Game of Life) conectando a númerica na cabala, no tarô e no zodíaco. Seu estudo comparado permitiria à ciência, de acordo com seus autores, encontrar um código que traduzisse símbolos tradicionais do ocultismo em categorias científicas e operacionais. Fugindo da dicotomia espiritual/material, e além dos dualismos da lógica grega e da teologia cristã, Wilson chegará até uma das mais originais sínteses contemporâneas do científico com o espiritual, a tese defendida pelos irmãos Terence e Dennis McKenna em The Invisible Landscape. A hipótese do mundo holográfico, o cálculo das escalas de tempo de acordo com os 64 hexagramas do I-Ching, o “despertar cósmico” (escathon) de 2012, como o ponto Ômega de Theilhard de Chardin, e sobretudo a ação de psicodélicos abrindo para centros neurais superiores a informação quântica dentro do DNA, são todos pontos da teoria dos McKenna que parecem essenciais para linkar a imensa rede traçada em Cosmic Trigger. Que as investigações de Wilson tenham rendido mais dois gatilhos cósmicos(Cosmic Trigger II e III) e duas séries super-cultuadas de ficção científica (as trilogias Illuminatus! e Schrödinger’s Cat), só parece demonstrar que o mistério talvez seja maior do que seu autor imaginasse. Se essa busca ainda não levou Wilson para as estrelas, ao menos lhe proporcionou uma significativa legião de cultuadores, entre anarquistas, artistas, místicos, cientistas e curiosos responsáveis pelas sucessivas reedições de Cosmic Trigger. Mas o quê, fora as ousadas e argumentáveis hipóteses levantadas por Wilson, tem feito do Gatilho Cósmico um objeto de culto tão especial dentro da contracultura, a ponto de Erik Davis (estudioso do pós-humanismo contracultural e autor de Techgnosis) colocá-lo como um marco num anti-cânone libertário e iconoclasta que estaria se cristalizando - muito embora já exista de longa data - na esteira da mudança de paradigma preconizada na ciência? Como já foi dito antes, nada no livro é muito o que parece. Pois bem, à medida que nos coloca em sua cadeia de coincidências, nessa espécie de raciocínio que muito adequadamente cunhou de “ontologia de guerrilha” (e que fez dele o Dr. Conspirologia por excelência), Wilson vai pouco a pouco desconstruindo, minando nosso sistema de crenças. Nossa percepção do mundo. O que acreditamos ver e o que realmente vemos. As noções de realidade de acordo com a ciência mecanicista, que, como também acredita Fritjof Capra, ainda determinam boa parte dos pressupostos racionais que temos sobre como o mundo “funciona”. A monitoração do imaginário efetuada pela mídia. O Ego e nossa existência no mundo de acordo com condicionamentos emocionais. Ou seja, como diz uma epígrafe do livro, “tudo o que você sabe está errado”. Toda essa “dissonância cognitiva” gerada em Cosmic Trigger, espécie de desprogramação subliminar acompanhando seu desenrolar - e que corresponderia ao desvelar das “portas da percepção” conforme Blake e Huxley, ao desregramento dos sentidos por Rimbaud, ou ainda à superação do Ego de acordo com o misticismo oriental - tem, como em Matrix, o efeito de um desvelar gnóstico. Seria o caso de pensar aqui não em uma gnose no seu sentido mais tradicional, muito embora a analogia aqui seja bastante cabível, mas no sentido mais atual de uma tecnognose, como pensada por Erik Davis, uma gnose tecno-evolutiva, nos conectando à rede sincrônica da Supermente ou Logos no pleroma intergaláctico. Muito anteriores ao surgimento da Internet, o pensamento interconectado de Wilson e sua noção de uma rede linkando todas as coisas guardam semelhança tanto com a tradição hermética da Tábula de Esmeralda (“o que está em cima é como o que está embaixo”), do pitagorismo, dos neo-platônicos primitivos e renascentistas, da coincidentia opositorum de Giordano Bruno, das “correspondências” de Swedenborg e Baudelaire ou das analogias de Charles Fourier, quanto com os mais recentes fractais de Mandelbrot (Teoria do Caos), os rizomas de Deleuze e Guattari ou os pontos nodais de William Gibson. Sendo ao mesmo tempo tradicional (no sentido da traditio hermética) e extremamente contemporânea, a tecnognose de Cosmic Trigger, com toda sua desconstrução do ego ocidental, advoca um tipo de irônica esquizofrenia, como nos diz Erik Davis em Techgnosis, um ying/yang de ceticismo e imaginação que mantém a mente sempre numa encruzilhada, posta entre o sim e o não. Que seja esse o mesmo espírito a guiar a prática de magos do caos, e que gerou a inflação de teóricos da conspiração nos anos 90, não é de estranhar. Para terminar, ninguém melhor que Timothy Leary para definir com precisão a “bruxaria de laboratório” de Wilson, no prefácio do livro: “Este Livro, Cosmic Trigger , e seu autor, Robert Anton Wilson, podem melhor ser entendidos como modernas ligações com esta cadeia ininterrupta de filósofos alquímicos e Agentes de Inteligência que aprenderam sistematicamente como acionar e sintonizar seus próprios sistemas nervosos e (via auto-experimentos bioquímicos internos) aprenderam como converter, via RNA, com seu próprio DNA, decifrar a Pedra Rosetta genética e pegar conhecimento experiêncial direto do processo evolucionário”. Captou? Categoria:Escritos de Ricardo Rosas Categoria:Escritos de Rizoma